bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Barodius
'''Barodius' (Japanese version ) is the main antagonist of the third season of the anime series and in the first arc of the fourth season. He is the former Emperor of Gundalia and the Darkus Brawler who led the Twelve Orders. He was mutated by Code Eve into a new form named Mag Mel. Information He was born into a family that had ruled over Gundalia for generations. He was the leader of the evil Twelve Orders who reigned over Gundalia and who sought to conquer Neathia. Barodius had been able to rule Gundalia because of his overwhelming strength and special ability to execute battles simultaneously. When Barodius took the throne, he decided to change many of his father's policies, most notably the seeking the Sacred Orb despite his father having feared its power. This act sparked the Neathian-Gundalian War. It has been stated that Barodius disliked his father a great deal, such as when he called his father a "superstitious old fool," and laughed insanely when he destroyed his father's portrait. He wanted the Sacred Orb so he could obtain the DNA code of every Bakugan in existence, his ultimate goal being to create the most powerful Bakugan in the universe with which he would rule all reality. His longtime childhood friend and most trusted confidant was Gill, while most of the other Twelve Orders don't trust him or don't agree with what he is doing, but follow him out of fear. Anime Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders In A New Beginning, Barodius first appeared in Dan's vision, ordering the rest of the Twelve Orders Bakugan to destroy the Neathian Bakugan. In Revelation, he is seen on Gundalia asking the other Twelve Order members what they found out about the powerful Bakugan on Earth. Hearing of the unknown Bakugan's strength and power, he ordered Gill to make sure it came to their side instead of their enemy's, the Neathians. It was then that he sent Sid and Lena to learn more by visiting (and ultimately brawling) in Bakugan Interspace. He spoke to Gill briefly in Confrontation, about how the recruitment of human battlers was coming along, and told Dharak that his services were not yet required. In Hostile Takeover, he watched the progress of the human recruits with the rest of the Twelve Orders. While Dharak noted that they weren't too bad, Barodius wasn't satisfied, ordering Ren to gather more brawlers by any means, having become more eager to obtain ultimate power and something he referred to only as "The Element." He also appeared in a flashback about Ren's past when Barodius chose him to lead his team to Earth. In Escape from Darkness, he, Gill and Kazarina demanded to know why Ren had failed to bring the Battle Brawlers over to their side. Kazarina mentions a rumor going around that Ren has come to sympathize with their enemies to which Barodius warns Ren that if he finds out he has betrayed him, he will be punished severely. In The Element, after trying to beat Dan Kuso and failing, Sid Arcale was punished by Barodius for losing The Element. He gave Ren one last chance to set things right, and warned him not to mess it up. In The Sacred Orb, he and the rest of the Twelve Orders were furious with Ren's Team for their constant failures and ordered a preemptive strike on the Neathians. He and the other Twelve Order members fought the Battle Brawlers on Neathia in order to get the Sacred Orb. Barodius formed Dharak Colossus and used him to break down the Neathian's Second Shield. He then met Dan and Drago for the first time and battled against them. In the middle of Dharak and Drago's fight, the Sacred Orb sent Dharak and Barodius, along with all the other Gundalians, back to Gundalia. He wondered what powerful object could send all the Gundalians off of Neathia, and later suspected that the Element was responsible. In The Secret of the Orb, ''he tortured Kazarina as punishment for letting Mason escape and then failing to get him back, seemingly turning her against him. In ''Divide and Conquer, Gill informed him of Nurzak and Kazarina's rebellion and he managed to stop Nurzak before he could make a peace treaty with Neathia and attempt to overthrow him. They argue over the views of Barodius' Father who respected and feared the Sacred Orb's power, as does Nurzak, who offers Barodius a chance to call off the war on Neathia, but he refuses, calling his father nothing more than a superstitious old fool. It was then revealed that he sent Kazarina to spy on Nurzak to prevent his betrayal. He battled Nurzak and defeated him with Dharak's AirKor but he was thought to have killed Nurzak, but he was simply banished to the space in between dimensions. In Colossus Dharak, it was revealed that Barodius was only keeping Ren around because of the Forbidden Power that Linehalt possesses. He promised Ren that he would have the life in the sun he always dreamed of after they defeated the Neathians. He then launches a campaign to permanently destroy the renewed Second Shield. He easily defeats Dan and Drago and then pierces a hole in the Second Shield. After ordering Ren to finish Dan and Drago off, by promising to reveal the secrets of Linehalt's Forbidden Power, Ren decides to switch sides and betrays Barodius. In Dragonoid Colossus, he fights Ren. He was winning until he taunted Ren for not be worthy enough to posses a Bakugan as powerful as Linehalt, causing Linehalt to unleash his Forbidden Power, which takes out Dharak and threatens to destroy the planet. The Sacred Orb then summoned its last line of defence, Dragonoid Colossus, which defeated Linehalt and disappeared in Dan's BakuMeter. After seeing this, Barodius decided to retreat but swore to get his hands on Dragonoid Colossus. In Infiltrated, he saw that Dan was the one who had possession of Dragonoid Colossus and ordered Gill and Airzel to separate him from the others so that he could battle him and take it personally. he later told the hypnotised Jake that he was going to help him destroy the Battle Brawlers. He later confronts Dan when he stumbles across the throne room. In True Evolution, he challenged Dan for the power of Dragonoid Colossus, saying Dharak was the only one worthy of possessing its powers, and called Dan pathetic for putting his friends before himself. They then battled, but despite Drago's new powers, Dharak easily overpowered him. Just as he was about to win Dan restored Drago's confidence and a brand new ability was unlocked which he used to defeat Barodius. Dan demanded Jake to be returned, to which he complied, but Jake was still under the effect of Gundalian hypnosis and he knocked Dan out. In Final Strike, he watched Dharak evolve into Phantom Dharak alongside Kazarina and Gill and when Kazarina asked if he wanted to rename Dharak he renamed it Phantom Dharak. After when Dharak evolves he says to Kazarina that he is going to Neathia and she is in charge while he is gone. In Dream Escape, he used Phantom Dharak to destroy the 3rd Shield and he was successful. Also he told the hypnotized children and the other Gundalian Soldiers to attack Neathia after Phantom Dharak destroyed the 3rd Shield. In Code Eve, he's warned by Nurzak about the Sacred Orb and yet continues to attack Neathia. When he reaches the castle, he wiped out the Neathian guards and goes to confront Queen Serena personally. He and Phantom Dharak also destroyed Gill, Krakix, Airzel, Strikeflier, Stoica, and Lythirus. In the throne room, when Dan is about to tackle him and Drago and Dharak are about to attack, the Sacred Orb warps them into a place in between dimensions. He is then informed that the Sacred Orb is called Code Eve. In ''Destiny Revealed'', he battles Dan and Drago in a final battle. He wins the first round but loses the rest. After he loses his battle against Dan, he stands Dharak again back at Neathia. He and Dharak fly to the Sacred Orb where it seemingly kills them. Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge He makes his first appearance in Re-connection. ''Appearing in a flashback of the final battle Dan and him had, deciding who would get Code Eve's powers. In ''Behind the Mask, Dan and Mag Mel were fighting with their Bakugan, Mechtogan and Mechtogan Titans. It was an all out battle. Dan later breaks the mask of Mag Mel and it reveals part of Barodius' face and before their link was severed, it was revealed that Barodius and Dharak were not destroyed by Code Eve as originally thought, but merely imprisoned in a reverse dimension of Bakugan Interspace and therefore Barodius and Dharak were reborn as Mag Mel and Razenoid, respectively. In The Final Takedown, a ghostly image of Barodius appears above Mag Mel, snarling at Dan, after he taunts Mag Mel by calling him his original name. He is also shown, along with Phantom Dharak, in a flashback of how they were transformed into Mag Mel and Razenoid, as their anger and hatred was multiplyed within them until they became incased in an armour of evil. Bakugan Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders * Darkus Dharak (Guardian Bakugan) (Evolved in Final Strike) * Darkus Phantom Dharak (Evolved Guardian Bakugan - Evolved in Final Strike) (Mutated to Razenoid) * Gold Airkor (Battle Gear) * Darkus Dharak Colossus * Darkus Glotronoid * Pyrus Spidaro * Darkus Splight * Darkus Impalaton (Mobile Assault) * Darkus Hurrix (Mobile Assault) Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge * Darkus Razenoid (Mutated Guardian Bakugan) **Darkus Evolved Razenoid (Evolved Mutated Guardian Bakugan) * Darkus Dreadeon (Mechtogan) * Darkus Razen Titan (Mechtogan Titan) * Pyrus Bolcanon * Aquos Krakenoid * Haos Krowll * Ventus Spyron * Subterra Vertexx * Darkus Horridian * Pyrus Deezall (Second Mechtogan) * Aquos Venexus (Third Mechtogan) * Haos Miserak (Fourth Mechtogan) * Ventus Braxion (Fifth Mechtogan) * Subterra Rockfist (Sixth Mechtogan) * Darkus Smasheon (Seventh Mechtogan) * Aquos Venexus Titan (Second Mechtogan Titan) * Pyrus, Aquos, Haos, Ventus, Subterra, and Darkus Flash Ingram * Pyrus, Aquos, Haos, Ventus, Subterra, and Darkus Iron Dragonoid * Pyrus, Aquos, Haos, Ventus, Subterra, and Darkus Cyclone Percival * Pyrus/Darkus hybrid Flash Ingram * Aquos/Darkus hybrid Cyclone Percival * Pyrus/Darkus hybrid Iron Dragonoid * Aquos/Haos hybrid Mutant Krakenoid * Haos/Aquos hybrid Mutant Krowll Bakugan Dimensions In Bakugan Dimensions, both Barodius and Kazarina can be found on the Gundalian Ship. Quotes (Before brawling) "I am Emperor Barodius. Challenge me if you dare, Brawler." (After winning) "Heh. You should have more respect for my power. Begone!" Bakugan * Darkus Cyclone Percival-1100G * Darkus Dharak-1100G * Darkus Phantom Dharak-1100G Trivia *He seems to fly in [[Divide and Conquer|''Divide and Conquer somehow]]. But it was likely the small hoverboard he used in [[Code Eve|''Code Eve]]. *He appears to know about Earth mythology, because in Dragonoid Colossus (episode) ''he says, ''"Either I opened Pandora's box, or stumbled onto the greatest treasure ever." *He appears to reciprocate Kazarina's feelings for him since he always gave her special favors, and killed Gill in revenge for her murder. He may had wanted her to be his Queen, but it is also possible that he never loved her and was just taking advantage of her feelings so that he could procure an heir to carry on his legacy. *He is the second strongest NPC on Bakugan Dimensions. Battles Barodius is the second best brawler in the series Bakugan: New Vestroia Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Category:Villains Category:Gundalians Category:NPC Category:Characters Category:Twelve Orders Category:Bakugan Dimensions Category:Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders Category:Darkus Users Category:Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Category:Deceased Characters